Our memories
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: This is a memories theme challenge from Wishing-Fire. Zexion and kairi make memories to last forever. Warning: Sexual content in chapter 4.
1. Theme: Curiosity

This is a theme challenge by: Wishing-Fire, they get the credit. The chapter names belong to them as well.

Zexion and Kairi are cleaning Zexion's room, she went through plies of stuff. There was two plies one was keep, and another one to get rid of.

Zexion was in his closet, Kairi was pulling things out under his bed. She watched Zexion as he pulled something out of his closet, it was a saw, he put it in the keep plie. The red head stared at the saw, she was curious, why would he keep a saw?

Zexion was that she had a curious face on. "You know curiosity killed the cat."

Kairi stopped staring at the saw, and she looked up at him. "I was just wondering why you are keeping a saw."

"You don't need to know." He smirked.

"I'm finished cleaning under your bed," said Kairi.

"I'm not finished, " he replied as he still was taking items out of his closet.

Kairi looked at the saw again. Curiosity, huh? She said to herself.

Zexion put a guitar in the get rid of plie, he saw Kairi looking at the saw again. "Really?"

"Yeah, sorry," replied Kairi.

"I'm done now," said Zexion.

Kairi rose from the floor. "What do you want to do with the things you wanna get rid of?"

"Let's think about that, I want to have a break, let's go watch a movie," said Zexion.

The two walked out of his room. Zexion picked up Kairi bridle style, and they walked downstairs into the living room.


	2. Theme: Friendship

It was a hot day in Radiant Garden, Zexion and kairi were walking around they were holding hands.

Zexion looked at Kairi, he smiled. "Your my best friend. "

Kairi looked into his deep blue eyes, his eyes reminded her of the ocean. "You will always be my friend. "

"It's hot, wanna get an ice cream?" Zexion suggested.

"Sure," replied Kairi.

There was a ice cream stand in the park, they walked in the park up to the stand.

"Two sea salt ice creams," said Zexion.

The worker gave them their ice creams. Zexion payed for the ice creams.

They sat down on the beach together, and ate their ice creams.

"Kairi, I love you," said Zexion.

"I love you too," she smiled.

They took a bite of their ice creams, no words were said.

"Friendship is between two people who care about each other, and stay close forever, " said Zexion.

"I know that," replied Kairi.

Zexion laughed. "I just want you to remember that I want to stay close to you forever. "

Kairi finished her ice cream all gone. "Me too."

Zexion finished his ice cream. "I have to go, Vexen wants me to work in the lab." He rose from the bench.

Kairi rose from the bench. "Bye."

Zexion walked up to her, and kissed her on the lips.

Kairi kissed him back.

Then he walked off, Kairi walked off too.


	3. Theme: Pity

It was a sunny afternoon, Kairi was outside sitting on her porch steps crying. She was crying over her grandmother, she died today.

Zexion was outside, he was headed to Kairi's house. He heard a girls cry, his girlfriend was crying but why? He ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

Kairi whipped her tears away. "My grandmother died."

Zexion looked at the sad girl, he sat beside her on the porch, he put his arm around her. "Not get pity over that. It's ok every dies."

Kairi put her head on his shoulder. "I didn't want her to go away."

"Shhh, it's ok, you can't help what happened. Don't think about what happened, think about today, don't pity," said Zexion.

"I was so close to her," said Kairi.

"I know you were, stop crying, " replied Zexion.

Kairi lifted her head off of his shoulder. "My parents thought that I'd never stop crying. "

Zexion whipped her tears away, and kissed her on her lips.

Kairi kissed him back.

He pulled away, and looked at her. "Don't cry, everything is going to be ok, I promise. "

Kairi stopped crying, and nodded a yes.

"That's my girl," Zexion smiled.

"Let's watch a movie in my house," suggested Kairi.

"Sounds great." He took her hand, they both rose from her porch, and walked in her house.


	4. Theme: Lust

They were watching Shrak The Third, they laughed, they were having a great time.

Zexion took his eyes off of the TV screen he looked at Kairi with lust in his eyes, he wanted sex with Kairi so bad. He kept looking at her, he was waiting for her to look at him.

At the corner of her eye, she could see Zexion looking at her, she turned her head to look at Zexion. She saw him looking at her with lust in his blue eyes. "Zexion really? "

"I want sex so bad with you," he replied.

"We are only 17, we are to young, only married people should do it," replied Kairi.

"Your right, I shouldn't be pushing you like that, I'm sure," said Zexion.

"That's ok," she kissed his cheek.

Zexion smiled, and he kissed her cheek.

"Let's just keep it clean," said Kairi.

"Yeah, your right," he replied.

"Let's just finish the movie, " said Kairi.

"I actually have to go home," replied Zexion.

"Ok, I love you," Kairi said.

Zexion kissed her cheek, he rose from the couch. "I love you too." He walked out of the living room, he opened the front door, and stepped out of the house.


	5. Theme: Happiness

It was in the evening, Kairi was on her laptop in her room, she was on Facebook. She was so bored, the red head logged off, and shut her laptop. She rose from her bed, she decided to go outside.

She walked out of her room, and downstairs. The red head walked down the hallway and up to the front door to the house, she opened the door and walked out of the house.

She walked on the sidewalk to the park as she got to the park , she saw Zexion she smiled and walked over to him, he was sitting on a bench. "Hey Zexion. " She was happy to see him like always.

Zexion stood on his feet, he put his hands on her waist. He was moving like he was dancing.

Kairi put her hands around his neck and she danced with him in happiness. She smiled and laughed.

Zexion smiled, and continued to dance with her.

"Why are we dancing?" Kairi asked.

"We are dancing for happiness!" Zexion replied.

Kairi giggled. "Your silly."

Zexion kissed her lips as they were dancing.

Kairi kissed him back.

Zexion stopped dancing, and he made Kairi to stop dancing, he slipped his tounge in her mouth and he danced with her tounge.

Kairi slipped her tounge in his mouth and the two tounges danced to together. Kairi moaned.

Zexion pulled his tounge out of her mouth, and kissed her neck.

Kairi pulled her tounge out of his mouth, and licked his neck.

Zexion moaned, he bit her neck.

"Zexion, it's almost getting dark out, we should go home," said Kairi.

"Yeah we should," he said.

The two pulled away, and walked home.


	6. Theme: Despair

It was in the afternoon, Kairi was in Zexion's room with Zexion. He was in tears, and Kairi is trying to help him. "Zexion, there is hope for you."

"No, look at me Kai, and my wrists. I'm no good, I cut myself, " replied Zexion.

Zexion cuts his wrists, if he is depressed the pain comforts him. He pulled up his sleeves to show Kairi his cuts.

Kairi looked at them, her eyes filled up with tears. "How could you do that?"

"I just do," he replied as he pulled down his sleeves of his shirt.

Those tears that are in Kairi's deep blue eyes, came dropping out onto her cheeks. "There is despair for you."

"No there isn't, we need a break for each other until I get better, " replied Zexion.

"We can't see each other?" Kairi asked as she whipped her tears off of her face with her fingers.

"We can only text, and yes we can't see each other," answered Zexion.

"Zexion remember that I love you so much," said Kairi.

"I love you too," he said.

"Remember those words, and I will always love you," said Kairi.

"Yes, you should go, I don't want you to see me worse than I'm already am," said Zexion.

Kairi rose from the bed, she walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." She walked out of his room.

Zexion was breaking out crying as she left.  



	7. Theme: Rage

That same day Kairi thought it was a good idea that she could go see Zexion again, so she left her house and headed to his house. As she walked up the stairs to his room, she didn't hear a thing, no cry, no nothing. She could hear everything from Zexion's room from the stairs. Could he be sleeping?

Kairi made it to the top of the stairs, she walked over to Zexion's door, she knocked then she opened his door, and closed it behind her. She gasped.

Zexion was on the floor sitting, he was facing the corner. He was breathing heavily like he was angry.

"Zexion, " said Kairi.

"Go away, you don't want to see me go rage," said Zexion as he continued to breath heavily.

Kairi walked up to him, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"GO AWAY, Zexion yelled.

Kairi quickly removed her hand off of his shoulder. "Why are you so mad?"

Zexion turned around to face Kairi, his face was all sweaty, and he looked mad. "GO AWAY BEFORE I HIT YOU!"

Kairi stepped away from the rage Zexion.

Zexion looked like he could break something in any minute. He rose from the floor, and he walked over to Kairi. "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT!"

kairi was in tears. "Don't yell at me."

"LEAVE," he yelled.

"I won't," she replied.

Zexion hit her across her face hard.

Kairi gasped, her face was red.

"NOW GO, BEFORE I HIT YOU AGAIN, "Zexion yelled.

Kairi quickly walked out of his room, she never ever wanted to go over there again.  



	8. Theme: Lost

Kairi was in her room sitting on her bed, she was crying. "It feels like I lost him for good, he's never going to get better. "

Her mother was sitting next to Kairi. "I'm sure he will get better, your not losing him."

"He's lost mom," replied Kairi.

Her mother whipped Kairi's tears off of her cheeks with her fingers. "He will get better I promise you."

"I'll never get why he is like that," Kairi said.

"Would you like to be alone?" Her mother asked.

"Yes," answered Kairi.

Her mother rose from her bed, and walked out of the room.

Kairi laid on her stomach thinking about Zexion, the memories of him just kept on coming to her mind, she doesn't know why all of a sudden that happened. Does it mean she's going to lose him for good? Or is he going to die?

Kairi can't let him die, she has to help him, unless he is getting help. She doesn't want to lose the boy she loves. Maybe, just maybe he will be better tomorrow, and maybe she will see him again like she always have.  



	9. Theme: Laughter

Two more chapters left and I'm done, I don't own any of this, not even the chapter names, the credit belongs to Wishing-Fire.

It was the next day, Kairi was outside in the park, it was a nice day, nice and cool out.

All of a sudden her phone went off. She reached into her pocket, she looked at the screen to see who texted her, it was Zexion.

Zexion: I love you, you love we are a big family. XD

Kairi laughed.

Kairi: Funny, you made me laugh.

Zexion: That's good pokie Joe.

Kairi laughed more.

Kairi: I'm a big fatty I eat junk food all the time.

Zexion smiled and laughed.

Zexion: Lol, I'm sorry that I hit you yesterday.

Kairi: All is for forgiven.

Zexion: That's good, I'm making you laugh.

Kairi: I'm am too.

Zexion: Just beat it!

Kairi: No I don't want to.

Zexion: I gotta, my psychologist is here.

Kairi: Ok bye

Zexion: Bye

Kairi put her phone back in her pocket. She was happy that she was talking to Zexion, it made her feel happy.

Kairi couldn't stop laughing, all of those texts made her laugh, it was good that Zexion seemed to be better. That made her have a big smile on her face.  



	10. Theme: Confused

Kairi was in the living room watching TV, it was around noon time, so Zexion should be finished with his psychologist.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and text Zexion.

Kairi: How did it go?

Zexion: I don't even want to talk to you.

Kairi was confused, he was all happy and now he isn't. Maybe he out grew Kairi, he probably doesn't want to date her anymore.

The red head didn't want to try and think about it, she was just confused.

She just sighed and continued to watch TV. She didn't know what to do she just had to let it go.

She loves him, she can't just let him go, that's her boyfriend, but it seems like he wants nothing to do with the red head girl.

Just thinking about it made Kairi more confused, she just had to stop thinking about it, maybe he will be better later.

Maybe she will stop by at his house or he will stop by at her house, or it's best for Kairi to just stay home, and watch TV.

That's what she Will do. 


	11. Theme: Your choice

Zexion left his house, he was on his way to go to Kairi's house, there's something on his mind that he really wants to say to her, hopefully he doesn't hurt her feelings.

He walked on her porch, and knocked on the door.

Kairi rose from the couch, and walked over to the door to open it. "Zexion. "

He smirked. "There's something I need to talk to you."

Kairi moved out of the way so he can step in the house, he closed the door behind him. "Kairi, I think we should split up."

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because, it's better for me," replied Zexion.

"It's your choice do what you want," said Kairi.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, I'm going though a lot, and I can't have a girlfriend right now until I'm better, " said Zexion.

"Ok, I understand, " she replied.

Zexion kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

"Can we just be friends? " Kairi asked.

"Yes, we can just be friends, nothing more until I'm better, " said Zexion.

"That's fine," Kairi gave him a hug. Then she pulled away.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"It's a I miss you hug," she answered.

"Oh, yeah I miss you too," said Zexion.

"Your choice seems to be good for you," said Kairi.

"Yeah, it's best for me," Zexion said.

"Do you want to watch a movie? " Kairi asked.

"I actually got to go," said Zexion.

"Oh ok," said Kairi.

Zexion kissed her on her lips.

Kairi kissed him back.

He pulled away. "Bye."

"Our last kiss, goodbye, " said Kairi.

"Yeah it was," he opened the door and walked out of her house.

Kairi closed the door behind him. 


End file.
